


Tranquil

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short Drabble, Slight fluff, Tranquillity, hurt/comfront I guess, reversal rite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thought of this and wrote it....its just a short drabble really, noting important.</p></blockquote>





	Tranquil

It had now been three months since they had taken Galia and three months since they'd saved him. Dorian had refused to return to Tevinter and had decided to remain in Ferelden with his "lover". Galia had been captured by a group of red Templar stragglers, they wanted revenge for the elder one and Samson. It had been a living hell for Dorian the day they found him. He had feared that one day he'd lose Galia, one way or another and that day came too soon. They found him with the brand on his forehead, sitting in a chair waiting for them. The first person he'd spoke to was Dorian.

"I was beginning to wonder what I would do if no one came for me."

His voice was dead, his eyes were dead for he was dead to the world. Dorian had a mental breakdown for a days after and was "comforted" by his tranquil lover. Dorian had begged Cassandra to reveres it but she made no promises. 

Dorian turned around to find Galia holding a stack of books, carefully placing them back on their respective shelves. He had gotten used to this somewhat; he'd still kiss him, he'd cuddle him and he'd dote on him still. He knew that if they reversed the rite that Galia would become emotionally unstable for a while and had made plans to help him through it. 

"Dorian, it seems we have three copy's of "This Shit is Werid" What shall I do with them?"

Dorian looked up from his current book. He stared at Galia who was staring back at him. 

"Well...um..." Dorian had no clue as to what should be done with them. He stared at the books before taking them and setting them down on a table. He grabbed Galia's hand kissing him, receiving nothing in return. 

The sound of rushed, heavy footsteps filled the tower as Cassandra came charging up the stairs towards them. Dorian turned and was pushed aside as she grabbed Galia.

"W-what?!"

"No time Dorian! We are doing I now!"

Dorian watched in shock as she dragged him off. He ran off after the after standing, froze to the spot for a few moments. He followed her to the main tower where the mages had once resided. Cullen, Cole and a spirit medium named Rhys were waiting there for them. Dorian tried to follow but was kept at bay by Bull. He was only to be allowed in after Cassandra or Cullen permitted it. 

Dorian waited for what seemed like hours, pacing at various speeds until he hear a scream, a blood curdling scream. He stopped and stared at the door. Cullen Eventually came out, drenched in sweat and armour removed.

"Get in here Dorian. Now!"

Dorian ran in, running up the stairs in the direction Cullen was pointing. He reached the top to find Galia huddled in the corner spewing magic at anyone who came near him.

"GET AWAY!!!!" His voice was consumed by many emotions as he spoke.

"AMATUS!!!"

Dorian ran over to him, falling to his knees and pulling him into his embrace. Galia was shaking, tears streaming down his face as he hugged Dorian.

Dorian had been correct, Galia was emotionally unstable. Cassandra was unable to give him a ruff estimate as to when he'd recover but he knew it'd take a while. Dorian made every attempt to short Galia in every possible he could think of. He'd help his lover recover, not matter how long it'd take.

~*~

A year had passed since then. Glad was more stable now, Dorian found that owning mabari' shelled him greatly. Galia had trained the dog from a puppy to a full grown animal. It was like therapy for him.

He'd helped Galia settle down in the free marches in the city of Wycome where his clan resided. They started anew, free from any commitments and war. Galia had a long road to recovery and Dorian made sure to stick by his lovers side no matter what happens or will happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this and wrote it....its just a short drabble really, noting important.


End file.
